The Boy at the End of the World
by syntaxis.antichemenoin
Summary: Is it right.. to run away? or just standing there,watching you lose what you truly cerish? or fight it,even if it means losing everything else? Why is fate turning this way? Why was it there in the first place? All of it, will Kagami know the answer if he keep walking the path he believes in? As long as he is with Kuroko..? A dramatic fantasy story, AU, BL KagamixKuroko
1. Chapter 1 Runaway

**Whowwww finally..I can finish the first chapter! *sobsob* it took me a very long time. As usual, i have soooo many assignment in my hand, I barely sleep, and I had to go to some deserted village near nowhere to do some charity works for days. And after that I caught a cold, so yeah, it has been a long time since my first story ended right?**

**Everytime I write this, my mind always get messed up with the paper I do for homework..gosh i wish i could have more holidays..**

***cough*sorry for my blabbering. This is a fantasy story, AU, inspired by Hanakisou, a visual novel game and it was made into comic too, if you want to check (I recommend it!). It's such a sad, beautiful story..even though in the manga the protagonist, hanashiro is way more innocent than he really is in the game, haha. If you know the story already, maybe you can guess what this story about..but of course it will be different in many ways, for it is KagaKuro!**

**I'll try to update soon..maybe.. **

**Ah, for you who read this fanfic of mine for the first time, I should tell you to spare my clumsiness on typing, or even my grammar, heheh..**

**Now as I promised you, here is the story!**

**The Boy at The End of The World**

**Chapter 1 Runaway**

The white flower petals fallen like a snow. Two figures looked in the mid of the flower rain, seemed like hopeless, it felt like they would dissappear by anytime swallowed by the 'snow'.

They ran faster, and faster.

As fast as they could, while holding each other's hand.

"Ka...Kagami-kun.. Can't we take a break?" the smaller boy panted, it sure was hard to keep the same pace with the guy infront of him.

"They can be here anytime, Kuroko. We've gotta hurry" the redhead was going full speed.

"But..It's hard to me to run with this clothes.." True indeed, he wears a blue yukata which suit with his hair, so he couldn't be that eager like Kagami.

"Ah..Sorry, I forgot" Kagami stopped for a second. After a single breath of relief from Kuroko, Kagami hold him up, bridal style, and continued running.

"Wha—Kagami-kun, put me down, this is so embarassing!" Kuroko blushed a little. He gripped Kagami's clothes so he wouldn't fell.

"It's faster this way" Kagami chuckled. Kuroko was as light as a fur, he thought, so it was no big deal for him to run at his full speed while holding him.

"Geez, Kagami-kun.." Kuroko wanted to protest, but he finally keep silent, actually defend himself from the winds that blew at him because of the speed running. As the wind became pretty weak, he looked up to the sky, with countless flower petals falling on him.

"Kagami-kun.. where are we going now?" he said, looked a bit worried.

" We're going to this friends of mine. Don't worry, he'll help us, for sure. He even like my true brother"

"Your.. friend, huh.." Kuroko still felt reassured.

" Are you doubting me?" Kagami looked back, teasingly. Kuroko then blushed.

"O..Of course not! Let's hurry, Kagami-kun!"

"You're right" Kagami chuckled.

Meanwhile, somewhere else...

"Have you found them yet?" a loud voice came from a tall, dark-skinned man with a blue formal soldier suit.

"No..Nossir! We're very sorry!" his underling, Sakurai, apologized while shivering from the dark aura made by Aomine.

"Che! So useless!" the man, Aomine, grumbled and turned away.

" Aominecchi! I can't find them here too!" suddenly a blonde haired man appeared from the other direction, accompanied by a black haired man shorter than him.

" Same here~" then a tall, purple haired man came too from the opposite direction.

" Arggh! You're all just useless!" Aomine scolded them. His mood were in a pretty bad state.

"Wha~? So cruel! You didn't find them yourself right? So you are useless too, Ahominecchi!"

"Whadya say Kise?" Aomine grabbed Kise's collar, about to punch him on the face.

"I said Ahominecchi!"

"You should call me the great Aomine sama, you jerk! I'm your capt'n after all!"

"No way"

"Wha?"

" Stop fighting, you guys. It makes my ears sick, geez.." a green haired man suddenly stood beside them, pushed his glasses up. "You two sure have so much time to argue, have you forgotten what we really up to?"

"But Midorimacchi~ Ahominecchi is~"

" Yeah, right, and you didn't even do anything til now! Why don't you use your leg to search, not jumping into other's business!" Aomine barked, looked very irritated.

"I leave all the searching work to Takao, it's easier this way"

"Lazy bumps"

"Call it smart, you idiot-duo"

"What did you say?" Aomine and Kise said at the same time, and the ended up staring at each other.

"Fighting is bad, guys~" Murasakibara said while chomping his biscuit.

"Right! why are we fighting? We don't have much time! The ceremony should be tomorrow!" Aomine suddenly grumbled again. "We have to find him, or else.."

"I know, Aominecchi.. Let's just continue our search okay?" Kise looked up to the front path.

"Kurokocchi.."

Xxxxxxxx

" Kagami-kun, are you sure we're not lost?" they went into a dark forest, and can barely see where to walk. Kagami was still holding Kuroko in his bridal-style. Well, it'll be so hard for Kuroko to walk with his yukata in this messed up forest.

"I'm pretty sure it's this way..well. it's been a long time since I came here, though"

"So we are lost"

"Hey! What's with that conclusion! I said I'm sure it's this..Whoaa!"

Kagami's feet slipped as he didn't realize they were in the verge of a cliff, and alas, they fell down. But as soon as he realized it, Kagami put Kuroko up on his falling body, so he was in the bottom and will fall first to protect Kuroko.

In no time, they fell down to the bottom of the cliff. The hit with the ground make Kagami felt dizzy and lost his conciousness, after he felt some pain all over his body.

"Kagami-kun!" was the last thing he heard before he lost sight and everything turned into black..

Xxxxx

" _Kagami! Stop playing around or we're gonna be late for the ceremony!" Hyuuga, his guard (or maybe much like his babysitter) yelled as he ran around chasing a cat. They were in the middle of their journey to the North Temple._

"_Yeahhh" the 7 years old Kagami pouted and continued following Hyuuga. "How long we should be walking, by the way? I'm tired~"_

"_Almost there" Hyuuga pointed at the front direction. "See up the mountain there? It's the North Temple, our destination"_

_The temple looked so big, even from an enormous distance they looked it from. _

_They walked again, and soon reached the Temple's front gate. They were welcomed by the guards and let in._

_The inside was more amazing. It was full of blooming sakura trees along the the temple's building was magnificent too, even if it was build from woods 100years ago, it was still looked strong. Little Kagami was amazed by the looks of the temple. 'it looked so gorgeous, and shining..' he thought_

_They came in to the temple, welcomed again by some people, who led them to the main room for the event. But the temple was so big, and Kagami couldn't help that he was really curious and silently left Hyuuga ang the tourguide, who were still chatting about something he didn't understand along the way._

"_Whoaa! Here is so cool, too!" he had found a library, countless empty room (maybe bedrooms for guest) and a storage full of antique goods. He had went deeper to the temple from what he thought. The inner building was dark, and empty. And he suddenly realized that he forgot the way back. So he got lost after all._

"_Eh? I'm sure it was this way, but I ended up in the same place.." he scratched his head, looked confused. "And I found no one here, too.. "_

_He suddenly heard a sobbing voice from the door he hadn't checked before. He shrieked. 'It's not weird that this old temple had one or two ghost!' he cried in his heart. He was really scared of that being-called ghost or something like that._

_But the crying voice was..sad, for his ears, and he suddenly had the courage to check it, thanks to his curiousness and he didn't want to admit, but he was worried about the crying person-whatever he is._

_And he opened the door._

_._

_He couldn't believe his eyes._

_The door was leading to the inner garden, and with blooming sakura trees, too and many kind of flower around it. The biggest sakura tree was in the center, and he saw someone stood under it, crying._

_It was a little boy-around his age maybe?- with a white long kimono and light blue hair, he was wet all over, and he sobbed, tried to not make voice, but Kagami could still hear it. The figure was very pretty in Kagami's eyes, that he lost his mind for minutes. _

_And when he finally grasped his mind again, he approached the little kid under the tree._

"_Are you crying because you are wet?"_

_The other boy turned to him, his face wet of his tears. And he looked surprised by Kagami's appearance._

'_he looks cuter from closer distance' Kagami thought to himself._

"_Wh..Who are you?" the boy tried to wipe his tears, but the tears kept flowing from his beauty blue iris. _

"_Me?I'm Kagami, nice to meet you"_

"_Kagami-kun, why are you here then?"_

"_Don't be so polite with me.. I'm lost, by the way" Kagami showed a proud pose._

"_Lost.." the boy chuckled "Why are you so proud about that? Ahaha" and he laughed, which was make Kagami's heart throbbing._

"_Do..don't laugh!" Kagami blushed. "Why are you so wet? Here, I'll dry you"_

_Kagami wiped the boy's body with his handkerchief. The boy looked surprised._

"_Oh..it's fine though!" He pushed Kagami a little. "I was just finished the ritual in the holy pool, so I got wet like this"_

"_But you'll get sick if you stay like that!" Kagami insisted, wiping the cold boy from the dripping water._

"_..You're so kind, you know, Kagami-kun" the boy smiled._

"_Eh? Really?" Kagami blushed again. But he smiled too._

"_Are you here for the ceremony?"_

"_Now that you mention it..Hyuuga-san said about ceremony too, but I didn't understamd what he talked about, nor that why I came her for in the first place. So..maybe yes"_

_The boy looked a little sad._

"_I'm going to attend it too, so I'll take you there" the boy walked away, and Kagami could just stare._

"_You're still wet"_

"_It's alright, I said it, right?" and now he put a cold face. "Are you coming or not?"_

"_I'm comiiinggg!" Kagami ran behind him. "Hey, i don't know your name yet!"_

"_Kuroko" he turned back. "It's nice to meet you too.. but you shouldn't get near me"_

"_Why? I wanna be you friend!"_

"_..."_

"_Is that why you are crying? you don't have any friends?"_

"_The ceremony is about to start, let's go.." he avoided the question, and continued walking, but Kagami could see his sad face, everytime he mentioned the ceremony._

_What is this ceremony about, anyway?_

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"The ceremony..what.."

"Kagami-kun!" the voice brought Kagami back to his conciousness, he opened his eyes slowly, as he saw Kuroko's worried face infront of him.

"Kuroko..?"

"Thank goodness you're alright!" Kuroko let out a relieved sigh. "I was really worried, you know"

"What happened..oh yeah we fell off a clif..Oww!" Kagami felt a sharp pain in his hand, and there his hand lay bandaged.

"You're really lucky that it's only your hand that is wounded"

"Huh..this is.." Kagami suddenly looked around and turned back to Kuroko. "Where is this?"

They were inside a neat room, and Kagami just realized that he was laying on a bed. Kuroko sat beside his bed.

"Oh..this is." Kuroko's words was cut, when the door was opened.

There came in a black haired guy, some of his hair hide his left eye.

"Ah, you finally wake up, Taiga" he then smiled gently and put down the cups he brought on a tray. "want some hot chocolate?"

"Tatsuya!" Kagami was surprised.

"Yeah, thanks" Kuroko calmly took one of it.

"Wait, wait, so, how can I be here?"

"Oh, I found you and this cute kid under the cliff, which is near to my house here" the being-called Tatsuya just replied happily

"Gosh.." Kagami sighed heavily.

"Is Himuro-kun your friend who you were talking about, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko cut in

"Yep"

"Hmm..so we came to the right place, I was worried when we got lost in the forest back then.."

"hey! Who said we were lost?"

" Ahaha, Kuroko-kun, Taiga always had a bad memory about direction since he was little you know" Himuro laughed beside them.

"I know, he was lost the first time we met" Kuroko giggled.

"uhh, you guys making fun of me~!" Kagami pouted.

_The first time we met? Yeah..so that dream..was about it?_

_Back then I didn't know about the ceremony at all.._

_If only I could realize 'it' sooner.._

"Well, it's been a long time since you came here, can I help you, Taiga?" Himuro coughed, stopping himself from the laugh.

"Umm.. I can't say the details but..Kuroko..no..we are being chased by the priests..and I thought we could hide here for a while.."

"Oh my! Are you two eloping then?"

"Yea—Wha? Tatsuyaaa! That's not it~!" Kagami blushed, his face were really red. Himuro smiled again then.

"Well, of course you can stay as you like, Taiga, and Kuroko-kun too, I'm happy that Taiga has you as his important person"

Kuroko put a slight blush and nodded.

Kagami yelled again at Himuro, and Himuro just chuckled teasingly. "Ah, it's almost evening! I must make dinner! Kuroko-kun, what would you like to eat?"

"Anything's fine"

"Then, a warm soup will do?"

"That sounds delicious to me"

"Okay, I'll make it for you~ take your time, then!"

Himuro rushed to the door and dissappear as the door's closed.

"..Sorry, he's always like that" Kagami covered his face with his hand.

"Don't worry, I like him, though. He's so kind to us"

"yeah, he's like an older brother to me, always cared for me and getting worried"

"Such a nice person.." Kuroko's expression saddened."Is it alright..if we didn't tell him the truth?"

"...I don't want to involve him in this matter.."

"You're right.." He leaned at Kagami's shoulder. "If he's..because of me.."

"Don't worry, they won't find us..even if they do, I'll protect you" Kagami's hand wrapped Kuroko's shoulder. They felt each other's warmth.

"We'll always be together..Kuroko.."

"Even if this world doesn't allow us..I won't ever let you disappear.."

Kagami's words made Kuroko smiled a little.

Xxxxxxxx

"Whoaaa!" Midorima screamed as something hit his chest. Apparently, he was being struck by a hawk and fell down, with the bird at the top of him.

The hawk then suddenly changed into a human.

"Shin-chan!"the bird-now human- called him.

"Ta-ka-oo..I said to not hit me like that again, didn't I?" Midorima seemed angry, and Takao could just pouted.

"I find them" he replied

"Huh? Really?"

"Yeah, they're resting in a house down the cliff right now"

"...We should get going"

"Eh? Eh? You don't wanna call the others first?"

"Nope, I'll face him by myself"

Midorima stood up, and walked with a dtermination in his eyes. "Show me the way, Takao"

TBC

**How was it? Is it good enough? Tell me what you think about this story! **


	2. Chapter 2 Wish

**I'm sorryyyy~~~! I'm sorry you must wait so long for this new chapter! I was, as usual, really really busy, and next week i a heve a midterm test, too! Duh.. and aside, I've been kept for a new project for a while so.. I wrote this in such a long time..**

**I don't know if you'll really satisfied with this, and, yeah, there's still a long way to go, and my head's messing around much, sorry for being too imaginary..**

**Anyway, I have to tell you, that I found a song that really images this fic!(for me) it's 'ERROR' by Lily (Vocaloid) and the lyrics.. it resembles what the characters in my fic were thinking, the desperation, not just from one side of character.. but all of them, their struggle.. hoho. well, it's a nice song and I recommend you to search it, read its meaning (english translation for its lyric) and hear it while reading this. And I love VY2's version best too, if you want it, you can directly PM me to ask me the download link! (if it's difficult for you to find it, tough)**

**Ah, and by the way, I forgot to tell you, that this story's cover illustration is ownmade, by my sister! Yay!**

**Anyway, enjoy~ and please pray for me the best for the test! **

**P.s : there's midotaka inside!**

**The Boy at the End of the World**

**Chapter 2 : Wish**

"Kuroko-kun! Will you try wearing this?" Himuro smirked happily while holding a black yukata.

"Why, it's beautiful, Himuro-kun" Kuroko smile as he looked intensely at the yukata.

"Yeah, it's my old yukata, I will wash your yukata, it's dirty" smiling, he helped Kuroko changed clothes. After a few minutes, it was done.

"You looked cute in your blue yukata, but I think black suits you the most"

"..Really?"

"Yep, I wonder what Taiga will say if he see you like this~" Himuro picked up the dirty yukata and turned back, walking to the door that lead him to the outside.

"..I hate it, though..black"

"Huh?" Himuro stopped and turned back.

"Black is..sad isn'it? It's like a color of death..like it's going to dissappear very soon.."

"Kuroko-kun?"

"Ah, I'm sorry. Please don't mind it. I like this yukata you lent me, though" Kuroko looked at Himuro and smiled.

"I see.. That's good" Himuro actually was curious, about what Kuroko meant by that, but he just let it all slip, since he promised Kagami he won't ask. So he just smiled back.

"You guys, what are you doing..huh?" Kagami came in from the bedroom. He was so tired, and took a long time of rest last night.

"Taiga! Look! Kuroko-kun's cute with a black yukata, right?" Himuro dragged Kuroko closer to him.

"Huh..I think it's the same as always..but err..yeah, he's damn cute" Kagami blushed while scratching his head. Kuroko looked away, trying to hide his blush too. Himuro just giggled.

"You know, Kuroko-kun, I've been friend with him for ages, and he's always told me about you"

"Tatsuya!"

"Really? What did he say?"

"Nothing! Just the usual thing! Tatsuya! Stop teasing me!"

"About how lovable you are, Kuroko-kun~" Himuro giggled again. Kagami blushed hard, hising his face with his hand. Kuroko, on the other side, blushed too, but he then smiled.

"You guys are so easy to be picked on" Himuro stared at them. "By the way, you lived in the North Temple, aren't you? Then that's mean you're a priest too, like Taiga? Eventhough he was a South temple's priest"

Kuroko and Kagami flinched.

"Eh? Am I wrong?"

"No..It was..quite true.." Kuroko looked offended

"Well, because of you, Taiga always have a reason to come to the North Temple, ahaha, how cute"

"Tatsuyaaa!" Kagami yelled again. But he was relieved that Himuro didn't ask further about it.

"..." Kuroko still remained silent, but his face looked like he was in deep thought.

"You know, I'm really happy that you came here. You're like an younger brother to me, Kuroko.. ah, can I call you that way?" Himuro took a closer look at Kuroko, who was surprised by the sudden statement.

"..You're like an older brother to me too, Himuro-kun" Kuroko smiled happily. Himuro patted his head, as Kagami was watching them warmheartedly.

_I wish this peaceful life stays the same forever.._

_But will Tatsuya change?_

_If he know.. who Kuroko really is.._

_. _

"By the way, did you live here all by yourself Himuro-kun?"

"Yes, though Taiga always visit me frequently. And I wonder why he still got lost" and Kagami grumbled at that.

"But what do you do here?"

"Well, I'm kind of this mountain's guardian" he smiled mysteriously

"Guardian?"

"Yes, that's.."

The conversation stopped as the house's door got broke down with a loud voice. From the (ex)door, a tall green haired man and a smaller black haired boy appeared.

"I finally found you" the green with glasses said, with a cold tone. Kagami hurriedly step in frontof Kuroko, tried to protect him. He glared cautiously to the un invited guests.

.

"I'm right aren't I, Shin-chan? Praise me, praise me!" while the other boy beside him smiled cheerily, that the tense broke down in instant.

"Shut up, Takao, I'm not in the mood right now" Midorima's face really sterned, but he patted Takao's head anyway, which calmed the raven boy.

"E..excuse me? Who are you guys? Breaking through my house like this.." Himuro didn't really understang the situation, but of course he was annoyed that his door was broken from a stranger.

"You should ask that to them" Midorima stared at Kagami, and Kuroko, who flinched behind him.

"..Midorima-kun.."

"Kuroko? You know these person?" Himuro turned to him

"Midorima-kun is..one of the High Priest from the temple.."

"Midorima, you bastard! I won't let you guys take him!" Kagami roared.

"Hmph, I can catch you guys really easily, but.." Midorima pushed his glasses up. "I come here merely to..talk to you, Kuroko"

"Talk?"

"Yes, you do understand what will hapen if you ran away like this, aren't you?"

"I know it..very well"

"You will cause a disaster in this world, for your own selfishness.." Midorima turned his gaze to Kagami. "..and because of him"

"..."

"Huh? I don't understand what you guys are talking abou.." Himuro looked at the very serious looking Kagami, and he decided to remain silent.

"Today will be the day" Midorima spoke again, but now he looked worried rather than angry. "And the world will end, sooner or later"

"I.. I know, Midorima-kun.. I.. it'll be all my fault..that.." Kuroko began to shaking. He looked like he was about to cry, as Kagami embrace him tightly, to calm him.

"It's not Kuroko's fault" Kagami glared back. "It's mine. I pushed him to run away with me"

"I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry.." Kuroko muttered sadly from Kagamii's chest.

"Kuroko.." Kagami tightened his embrace.

"Kuro.." Midorima stopped for a second because Takao pulled his coat, with a sad face too, he could feel what Kuroko had been through. Midorima stared at him for a while before smiled and pat him, and then turned back to the other party.

"Kuroko" Midorima calmed down. " Do you remember when you saved me and Takao? And if not because of your encouragement back then, I wouldn't ever fight against the human bird race to get him?"

Kuroko looked up to him.

"If you didn't push me back then.. I must had lost Takao, forever" now he held Takao's hand strongly, didn't want to let it go. "You said it was for happiness..that it's alright to be selfish, and be with the person you love, no matter how hard it'll be"

"That's why.. I won't blame you for this.. because I know, I understand, and.. I owe you.."

"Midorima-kun.."

"You won't capture us and send us back to the temple?" Kagami cut in

"That's the least I can do for you. I haven't told the others this location, so it should be okay"

Kuroko and Kagami looked rather surprised.

"Thank you.. Midorima-kun" Kuroko smiled

"Shin-chan may look harsh, but he is very gentle indeed" Takao smiled while holding back Midorima's hand. Midorima enjoyed it and stood closer. He closed his eyes and found the warmth from it.

"Like what he wished for us back then.. I wish he could be able to get his own happines..and live happily" Takao closed his eyes too, his other hand was put in his chest, feeling his own heartbeat.

"You're right.."

But then, Takao suddenly opened his eyes, and looked really pale.

"Takao?" Midorima realized it in a second.

"No..Shin-chan, they're coming!" Takao was shaking, "There's no time!"

"Could it be one of your premonitions?" Midorima brushed Takao's face to calm him down, even tough he was worried himself.

"Yes, they're.."

"Found ya! Tetsu!" a loud voice could be heard from the outside. There, in front of the house, stood Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara, and their underlings. "Thought you could escape from me?"

"How can they—" Midorima hadn't finished his words when Aomine laughed at him. "You looked suspicious, searching by yourself, Midorima, so I sent my man to spy you from behind"

"Aominecchi.. I don't know you're this smart" Kise grinned him.

"I'm always smart!" he crossed his arms, sulking to Kise.

Meanwhile, Kuroko was back to his scared state while gripping Kagami's clothes, hiding behind him. Kagami looked cautios as ever.

"Oi, BaKagami!" Aomine walked inside the house. "Give tetsu back"

"Never" Kagami grinned, eventhough he was really worried inside. "I will never let Kuroko die"

"..." everyone's face changed

"It's not like we want him to die too" Kise looked down, he smiled sadly. "I like Kurokocchi, I want him to be free, but.. this is..for the world"

"Kise! Don't show your weakness like that! Remember, we are the High Priest, the ones who stand highest position, the one who protect this world!" Aomine yelled angrily beside him, but Kuroko knew that he must be in a great pressure too.

"Well.." Murasakibara ate his bread while looking at the other side "We should've known it from 10 years ago, since the time we knew about the 'ceremony' and 'him'"

"That's right! I knew it and I still.." Aomine stopped talking and looked to Kuroko. "To him.."

Midorima suddenly stood between them, in front of Kagami and Kuroko, which surprised the others.

"Midorima? Don't say it, you want to protect them? You're one of us too!"

"So what if I want to?" Midorima pushed his glasses up again. " Sure, I'm one of you guys too, but that doesn't mean I agree with you"

"For a person like Midochin to come this way.." Murasakibara looked quite surprised.

"Midorimacchi.."

"Argh, whatever! I'm gonna bring Tetsu whatever it takes!" Aomine pulled out his sacred,spirit sword.

"Bring it on" Midorima was getting ready to cast out his spell.

The fight was about to begin, when..

"Taiga! Kuroko! Run! I'll give you time for that!" Himuro stepped beside Midorima

"Tatsuya! We can't let you get involved in this!"

"I don't know what happened, but I'll surely be your ally and protect you guys, I must do what I can" Himuro turned back, smiling. "That's big brother's job, isn't it?"

"Himuro-kun.."

"I understand.. I'm sorry, and thanks, Tatsuya!" Kagami pulled Kuroko to the back door.

"Wait, Kuroko! One more thing, I have to say this, to you!" Takao's words stopped them.

"Takao-kun?"

"I saw it.. a sad future for you guys..no, for this world..desperation, sadness, anger, deaths, and loss.. all ahead of you.. that's why..I..I beg you, please change this meaningless future, I know you can do it. You must..change it!" Takao closed his eyes, remembering what he saw before. He joined his hand, like he was praying to himself. When he finally opened his eyes, he shed a little tears from his eyes, that sparked a hope. He was smiling. "I believe in you, Kuroko, Kagami"

"I understand" Kuroko nodded and Kagami pulled him again, and they vanished from the door.

"Wait!" Aomine wanted to follow them, but he was stopped by Himuro.

"Kuroko asked me about I become the guardian of this mountain" he said

"Tch, get away from my way!"

"And that's mean.. this!" Himuro smiled evilly.

Suddenly a light came out from his body, and makes no one can see a thing. Followed by a loud voice, a voice that is not.. human's.

.

.

When the light disappeared, it was revealed to them.

A dragon,

Was there, right in front of them, while the house had broken to pieces.

"I won't kill you, but let's just play until they seemed safe enough" Himuro's sound could be heard from the dragon's mouth. Everyone's there couldn't believe their eyea.

A dragon?

Dragons are very..rare, no, it was like a myth, even for this magic land. But now they saw it with their very own eyes!

"Who the heck is he/ damn that baKagami! To have a dragon as his ally.." Aomine stepped back, looking cautiously.

"So he is.. a dragon?" Midorima felt shocked

"Hee.. so just like me" Takao smiled innocently, apart from the tense there.

Xxxxxxx

Kagami-kun.. where should we go now?"

The couple was still running, breaking through the deep forest.

"Anywhere" Kagami panted. "Anywhere that can make us happy.. anywhere that doesn't need to kill you!"

"Is there really a place like that?" Kuroko looked down, doubtfully.

"There must be! Somewhere.. somewhere, for you to be happy.."

"I'm happy as long as I'm with you, Kagami-kun" Kuroko whispered

"Huh? What did you say?"

"..Nothing"

_Is it really alright to be happy?_

_Is it really alright to neglect my fate?_

_Is it really alright to abandon the world?_

_Is it really alright.. to live on?_

_We can't run away forever.. can we?_

_Even though we wished for it.. however we yearn for it.._

_You must've known it too.. Kagami-kun.._

_Since that day you knew about the 'ceremony'_

Xxxxx

"Gah! We lost them!" Aomine yelled angrily, and kicked a tree near him. "All because of this annoying dragon! It's all your fault!"

"Well, sorry for being annoying" Himuro sulked, he was already back to his human form, and his hand tied with a rope, sitting on the ground. "And for your information, I'm the water type"

"You" Aomine stood in front of him. "You don't know anything, do you? Yet you protect them"

"Huh?" Himuro looked insulted. "Well, yeah, I don't know anything, but I know that Taiga will never do anything that's wrong"

"You're wrong" Aomine sighed, looking at the other's reaction.

"They did the greatest crime in this world"

"Should I tell you the whole story for you to know the truth?"

Xxxxx

Meanwhile, in a little, dusty temple at the peak of the North Temple's mountain..

.

There was no one there.

.

But then, the bell was chiming by itself.

.

Followed by a light and a hymne.

.

The light was very different from Himuro's, this one had a very mysterious, yet dangerous aura.

.

A red haired boy appeared from the light.

Xxxxxx

"Midorimacchi, I wish I could be as honest as you~" Kise put up a fake smile to Midorima.

He, Midorima, and Takao was chatting not too far from Himuro and Aomine.

"I don't want Kurokocchi yo die, but yet.. I couldn't say it.. because I'm such a coward'

"Hmph, suit yourself well" Midorima snored.

"Midorimacchi~ so mean~" now Kise put up a crying act. "But really, you know Midorimacchi, you're the very least person in my miond who would stood for him"

"Well thank you for your compliment. And who you thought will do it then?"

"Aominecchi, of course" Kise looked behind him, to Aomine. "But he wasn't himself these past days.. and even now"

"That's because his burden, as the High Priest's leader. The priests were suppeosed to be the protector this may looked playful, but he is a fine and responsible leader"

"You're right" Kise smiled sadly again.

"It's about to start" Takao cut in between them, staring at a distant sky.

"Yeah, I can feel it too" Kise gripped his hand.

"..Me too" Midorima turned to Takao. Takao didn't show any emotions, not like always.

"But it should be only us, the High Priests who could feel 'it', Takaocchi sure is special~ You can see the future too, can't you~?"

"That's right , what did you said before to them? About your premonitions?" Midorima suddenly came up to that

"..Yes, I saw it in my premonition"

"..I saw that.. Kagami will die"

**TBC**

**Woo! Sorry to make it hanging like this! The explanation will be coming at the next chap!**

**And anyway, about Midorima and Takao, sorry to make you confused, but, actually, it will be in a related fic that I planned, 'The Boy Beyond the Tower'! so, let's keep their story aside for now, okay? (or maybe if I feel like write it quickly, though) to make it simple, Kuroko is the one who encouraged Midorima to pursue Takao, even though there were 'situations' and people who against it. Takao is a Bird-Human race, he can change into a hawk, or maybe only his wing that appears. He has a special power to see the future.**

**And, why I made Himuro a dragon? Well, some of you must've known, that in his name's kanji, Tatsuya, means dragon, matching with Kagami's Taiga (tiger). And Himuro is written with the 'ice' kanji. just for information, haha, and he's my favorite character too.**

**Maybe I'll take a long time again to write the next chapter.. (sigh) I don't know, sorry that I'm a lazy and moody writer..**

**Well, in any case you guys guessing the story will turns.. I'll love to make it a surprise, tee-hee! ^_^**


End file.
